


Art for "A Literal Human Unicorn" by StarBunny

by MsPooslie



Series: my artworks [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: (Not) Another Stucky Big Bang 2020, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, M/M, Magic, NASBB2020, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Podfic Available, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie
Summary: Bucky Barnes could deal with many things. Seventy years of torture by Hydra? No problem. Aliens invading New York? Also not a problem. But an actual walking unicorn? Now, that was way above his pay grade, and he wanted nothing to do with it.The reason was very simple. Unicorns were creatures of pure good, and Bucky was practically everything but that. In fact, with his bloody history in mind, the only attention he would get from the holy creature was a whole load of horse shit dumped on his face (if it didn’t trample him to death out of sheer disgust first).Then one fine day, a tiny blond man named Steve suddenly showed up at the Avengers tower, armed with bright blue eyes and free samples of apple pie to celebrate the opening of his brand-new café. Steve was cheerful, sweet and kind, the definition of a literal human unicorn, and Bucky was about to find out just how literal that was.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: my artworks [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295915
Kudos: 21
Collections: Not Another Stucky Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbunny/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Literal Human Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614959) by [MsPooslie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie), [ransomdrysdale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ransomdrysdale/pseuds/ransomdrysdale), [starbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbunny/pseuds/starbunny). 



>   
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky sprinted forward, vaulting across an overturned car and jumping ahead and oh god, there was the fucking kid—  
> Another thunderous crash. Fresh new blocks of debris dropped down. A shadow loomed over the tiny child. He could already hear the cut off scream—  
> Bucky’s instincts took over.  
> The next thing he knew, he was crouched over the kid, tightly wrapping himself around the small wriggling ball of life with his metal arm raised up to block—  
> There was no impending crash. No impact. No pain. The kid was still breathing, all two pigtails accounted for.  
> Bucky’s eyes flew open, and his jaw immediately dropped.  
> It was the fucking unicorn, shimmering like that goddamn vampire from that what’s-the-name movie. Its pearly horn was glowing , surrounded in a mystical blue light which—  
> A breath immediately caught in Bucky’s throat as he peered up slowly, very conscious of the dark shadow still looming above him.  
> There was a gigantic block of concrete floating over him like a cloud, bathed in the same blue light the unicorn was exuding, just mere inches away from his breakable fragile human skull (serum-enhanced or not).  
> The unicorn snorted softly, bright blue eyes fixated on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> balancing the plum half on his right palm and offering it out. This was probably the stupidest thing he’d ever done. 
> 
> The unicorn stared for a moment, contemplating, and then started to inch forward, eyes carefully watching Bucky. 
> 
> A few more steps, and Bucky started to feel the warm breath of the unicorn against his face, hear his own heart roaring in his ears. He held his breath, not daring to move an inch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all this fic was SO fun to work on! I only wish I had infinite time so I could draw ALL THE SCENES! 🤗💜🦄


End file.
